


YohaMaru Chatroom

by Timewasters



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewasters/pseuds/Timewasters
Summary: A ChatroomFic born of the desire to write something where all of Aqours ships the HECK outta YohaMaru and YohaMaru themselves are denying the HECK outta it. Something like that.Featuring; Ruby the Ultimate YohaMaru shipper, Mari the (wannabe) Harem Leader, Chika the Mikan, Yoshiko the Person In Denial, Hanamaru the Naive One, and others who will get titles soon because I can't be bothered right now XD





	YohaMaru Chatroom

**Author's Note:**

> The chatroom fic that was originally in 'Pickup Lines' is extended!!! WHAT??!!  
> Actually, for all of you who read that version, it's only extended by a teeny tiny bit in this chapter, but if you feel like reading it again, go ahead XD

**10.00pm ~ YohaMaru Chatroom**

**_Mari is online!_ **

**_Chika is online!_ **

**Mari changed the Chatroom name to** **_YohaMaru_ ** **!**

**Mari:** Alright, Guys! From now on, changing the chatroom name is P r o h i b i t e d! Okay?

**Chika** : Why’d ya put a space between the letters?

**Mari:** To make it clear so that C e r t a i n  p e o p l e don’t end up changing it back.

**Chika:** People like who? I don’t see why people would N o t 100% support this decision.

**Chika:** Oh, hey, I did the space thing too!

**Mari:** Chika, *Puts hand on Chika’s shoulder* they’ll be haters in life.

**_Yoshiko is online!_ **

**Yoshiko:** WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO THE GROUP NAME???!!!

**Mari:** Well  O B V I O U S L Y  I changed it.

**Yoshiko:** I know THAT!! But why??!!

**Mari:** Because it’s canon.

**Chika:** Yeah!

**Chika:** Wait... it is?

**Mari:** In my world it is.

**Yoshiko:** YOU’RE CRAZY!!

**Chika:** I 200% want to live in that world of yours, Mari.

**Yoshiko:** YOU’RE  B O T H  CRAZY!!

**Mari:** Oooo!! Everyone’s doing the space thing!

**Mari:** But it also hurts me that someone from my OTP thinks of me like that... 

**Chika:** NOOOOO!!!! MARIIII!!!!! 

**Yoshiko:** Chika, why are you screaming?

**Chika:** MARI’S DYING!!!! SHE JUST COLLAPSED!!!!!!

**Yoshiko:** Hang on. Were the both of you texting each other while in the same room the entire time?

**Chika:** Yeah, so what? 

**Chika:** Never mind about that! Mari’s slowly slipping away!!

**Chika:** Quick, Yoshiko, use your magical spell thingy and revive her!!

**Yoshiko:** IT’S YOHANE!! Y O H A N E!!

**Chika:** That doesn’t matter. Right now, Mari’s dying and we need you to...

**Yoshiko:** What? What happened?

**Chika:** She just died.

**Chika:** Her last words were ‘Do you think in heaven I’ll be able to squeeze boobs as huge as Kanan’s?’ 

**Yoshiko:** ... W h a t?

**Chika** : Anyway, It’s just me and you here now. Let’s talk about YohaMaru.

**Yoshiko:** No.

**Chika:** YoshiMaru?

**Yoshiko:** That’s the same thing! So NO!

**Mari:** Sup guys! I’m back from the dead. 

**Chika:** Mari! You’re back!

**Mari:** Yeah, the boobs in heaven weren’t satisfying enough.

**Mari:** And I heard my OTP. So spill.

**Chika:** Anyone know how to summon Hanamaru? I wanna talk to Aqour’s OTP together.

**Mari:** Just say the word food.

**_Hanamaru is online!_ **

**Hanamaru:** Hello!

**Yoshiko:** ZURAMARU!!! QUICKLY RUN BEFORE THEY GET YOU TOO!!!

**Hanamaru:** Zura?

**Chika:** Aww!!! Yoshiko is being protective over her little ZuraBaby!!

**Mari:** Lmao!!! Z U R A B A B Y

**Hanamaru:** What do you guys mean? Zura?

**Mari:** Lol, Yoshiko, do you want to tell her?

**Mari:** Yoshiko?

**Chika:** Yoshiko.exe is not responding.

**Mari:** gonna have ta check her files in a moment. 

**Chika:** Do you want to close Yoshiko.exe?

**Chika:** Yes                                             No

**Hanamaru:** ??

**Mari:** Innocent Z U R A B A B Y

**Yoshiko:** STOP CALLING HER THAT!!

**Yoshiko:** ZURAMARU, RUN!!!

**_Yoshiko is offline!_ **

**Chika:** My OTP’s gonna set sail soon!

**Hanamaru:** What’s an OTP?

**Mari:** YohaMaru.

**Chika:** or YoshiMaru.

**Hanamaru:** I still don’t get it, Zura.

**_Ruby is online!_ **

**Ruby:** Are we talking about YohaMaru?

**Mari:** Y A S S S!! When are we not?

**Ruby:** I want in!

**Mari:** Anybody’s welcome.

**Ruby:** Yay~! ^ω^

**Hanamaru:** Wait, what’s ‘YohaMaru’? 

**Chika:** A SHIP NAME!!

**Hanamaru:** Someone named their ship YohaMaru? Zura?

**Ruby:** Something like that...

**Mari:** It really sails.

**Hanamaru:** Mari, what kind of ship doesn’t sail, zura?

**Mari:** Disgusting ones.

**_Yoshiko is online!_ **

**Yoshiko:** Zuramaru! Run already! 

**Ruby:** No! Stay here! Both of you! 

**Ruby:** We wanna talk about that live stream you guys did at 3am!

**Yoshiko:** Eh? You watched it?

**Mari:** O F  C O U R S E!!

**Chika:** We always tune into YohaMaru A N Y T H I N G even at 3!

**Ruby:** It was very disappointing....

**Mari:** Yeah! Where was the kiss?! 

**Mari:** Yoshiko! You’re part of G U I L T Y K I S S!! You should guilty kiss HER already!!

**Hanamaru:** Oh... I think I get it now, zura.

**Mari:** Woah, guys. She finally realised her feelings!!

**Ruby:** REALLY?? 

**Chika:** OMG Aqours just made history right here right bow.

**Mari** : Bow? 

**Chika** : Oh shoot! That was a typo!

**Hanamaru:** Hold on, zura. What do you mean I realised my feelings?

**Mari** : Right bow, I mean you realised your feelings for a certain demon

**Chika:** Are you makinf fun of me?

**Ruby** : I believe she I S makinf fun of you.

**Mari:** WOOBY I LOVE YOU!!

**Chika:** Woah, woah!! You’re cheating on Kanan!!

**Ruby:** I always thought she was with Dia...

**Mari:** I could be with borh ;) ;) ;)

**Yoshiko:** You’re with borh? Who’s that? Someone I know?

**_Kanan is online!_ **

**_Dia is online!_ **

**Kanan:** Scrolling up.

**Mari:** Bye, my one true love!

**Chika:** What about borh? 

**Mari:** shhh!!!

**Ruby:** Anyway, back to YohaMari...

**Chika:** MARI’S WITH YOSHIKO NOW???!!!

**Mari:** I’m getting all the ladies here ;) ;) ;)

**Hanamaru:** Sorry I was away from my phone for a while to get a snack. What did I miss? : ) 

**Mari: ^^** Scroll up 

**Hanamaru:** Ok! : )

**Kanan:** What the...

**Dia:** If you guys were going to use this chatroom to talk about YohaMaru...

**Chika:** Uh-oh. Mari, you’re in teouble!

**Mari:** Yep! I’m deep in that girl too. 

**Chika:** What?

**Chika:** ohhh...

**Dia:** MARI!!

**Mari:** Yes, babe? 

**Dia:** I was going to say that you should have told me sooner, but you know what? Never mind, I don’t want to be among this dirty talk. 

**_Dia is offline!_ **

**Mari:** JAAAACKKK!!!! JACK!! DON’T LEAVE ME!!!!

**Kanan:** She can’t hear you when she’s offline, you know...

**Mari:** have some fairh, Kanan.

**Chika:** Yeah, Kanan! Have some fairh!! Whatever that is...

**Ruby:** Sorry guys, Dia says I have to leave bow. 

**Chika:** STOP WITH THE BOW!!!

**Mari:** aw, wooby, we’ll miss you...

**Ruby:** Bye bye!

**Hanamaru:** bye! ; )

**_Ruby is offline!_ **

**Mari** : Z U R A B A B Y!!

**Mari:** Are you also hitting on Wooby?? 

**Mari:** I think we’ve already established that she’s M Y girl. 

**Chika:** No, we’ve just established that you love her. RubyMari doesn’t exist yet.

**Mari** : “yet”? Does that mean you’re a shipper? 

**Chika:** Nope. It’s unnatural.

**Chika:** If you two D O get together, earth’s natural forces will go all wonky and crap.

**Yoshiko:** Normally I’m against unnatural ships. But THAT sounds A W E S O M E!!

**Mari:** Agreed. Me and Ruby should get together, like, bow.

**Kanan:** Doesn’t Euby have a choice?

**Mari** : No girl has a choice wirh me!

**Yoshiko:** guys, learn to rype. 

**Mari:** We cold say the same rhing to you, Yoshiko.

**Chika:** And thus,  Mari’s Harem gets bigger. 

**Hanamaru:** I think I actually get it now. 

**Mari:** You understand my Harem?  

**Kanan:** A harem is pretty easy to understand, so probably not, Mari.

**Hanamaru:** I think I understand this “YohaMaru” thing.

**Mari** : Ohhh, so bow you get it? 

**_You is online!_ **

**You:** sup!

**Chika:** Shut up, You, we’re about to make Aqours history!!

**You:** Really? I’ll invite Riko then. 

**Mari:** Chika, that was a little rude. (Even though I completely agree.)

**Kanan** : And bow you’re being rude.

**Chika:** WHY’S EVERYONE MAKING FUN OF THE BOW THING??!! THAT WAS ONE TYPO. O N E!!!

**Mari:** And it’s never going away. N E V E R!!

**_Riko is online!_ **

**_Ruby is online!_ **

**Riko:** What this about Aqours making history? 

**Ruby:** Aqours is making history??!! 

**Chika:** Scroll up, mah dudes 

**Yoshiko:** Chika... never say that again. 

**Mari:** Agreed.

**Kanan** : Ditto.

**You:** Sorry, Chika. 

**You:** But I also agree.

**Chika:** You!!! How could you do this to me!!!???? 

**Chika:** And, of course the rest of you. 

**Yoshiko:** RUDE!

**Ruby:** Mari?

**Mari:** Yes, Wooby?

**Ruby:** Y-you want us to get together? 

**Mari:** Let’s talk about that later. 

**Mari:** Right now we need to YohaMaru MAX

**Chika:** I can’t help but feel as if that was some kind of reference?

**Ruby:** Maybe Nozomi from μ’s. But... It’s kinda...

**Mari:** Amazing?

**Ruby:** ... Lame.

**Kanan** : I would have to agree...

**Mari:** WOOBY, WE’RE BREAKING UP!!!

**Ruby:** That’s fine. : )

**Riko** : Is Hanamaru still here? 

**You:** Oh yeah! We still gotta ask her about YohaMaru!! 

**Hanamaru:** Yes, Yes. I’m still here. I’m just reading a book while reading the messages. : )

**Hanamaru:** It’s a good book. : )

**Yoshiko:** I’m sure it is.

**Ruby:** Did anyone else just fangirl when they read that? 

**Mari:** I did. I fangirled S O hard!!

**Kanan:** Why is that so hard to imagine?

**You:** Funny too. XD

**Mari:** Rude!

**Riko:** Chika screamed so loud that I heard it in my house.

**Riko:** At first I thought it was someone else. 

**You:** Should’ve recorded it. 

**Riko:** I didn’t know she was going to SCREAM.

**Chika:** I think I just knocked somethinf over. 

**Chika:** I was doinf my happy dance. 

**Mari:** You were DOINF that too??

**Chika:** Quit malinf fun of me...

**Riko:** If you keep malinf typos then it’ll never stop.

**Mari:** OMG, I claim Riko!!

**You:** You... claim her? 

**Chika:** Wait... RikoMari? 

**Kanan:** non-existent once again. 

**Mari:** Are you jealous? 

**Kanan:** Why would I be jealous?

**Mari:** because you’re not the only one?

**Mari:** there’s you, Dia, Borh, Ruby, Yoshiko, Teouble and now Riko

**Riko:** I never agreed to this.

**Kanan:** No one did. 

**Ruby:** I thought we’ve broken up?? 

**Mari:** huh, oh yeah. I forgot about that. 

**Mari:** Google, remove Ruby from the list. 

**Mari:** SHOOT

**Mari:** SHOOT

**Mari:** S H O O T

**Yoshiko:** Did you say that out loud?

**Mari:** Yeah, Google just activated. 

**Riko:** You idiot.

**Mari:** But that’s why you love me~! 

**Riko:** Sure, sure.

**Chika:** Woah, woah, woah, woah

**Chika:** RikoMari is NOT supposed to exist!!

**Riko:** I was being sarcastic, you dummy!

**Mari:** Gosh, I feel so lobed.

**You:** Me too. Gotta feel lobed.

**Kanan:** As much as I would love to say something about being “lobed”, didn’t we have a question for Hanamaru? 

**Yoshiko:** Nope!

**Yoshiko:** You didn’t!

**Mari:** Oh yeah! HANAMARU TELL US ABOUT THE AMAZING YOHAMARU!!!

**Hanamaru:** Well It’s aa ship, right? As in relationship. I’ve also noticed that it’s a combination of “Yohane” and “Hanamaru”

**Chika:** Oh crqp! She’s onto us!

**Ruby:** Isn’t that what we wanted?

**You:** Oh, crqp, she’s getting it!

**Mari:** You’s mine. 

**Ruby:** aaaaand Mari’s harem, once again, gets bigger.

**Riko:** anyway, feel free to continue, Hanamaru.

**Hanamaru** : So It’s a relationship between me and Yohane. But wouldn’t it be better if it was Yoshiko?

**Mari:** She prefers to be called that. It’s totally her hidden kink in bed. 

**Mari:** If you called her that, it would totally turn her on.

**Yoshiko:** NO IT WOULDN’T!!

**Mari:** How would you know?

**Chika:** Hang on. DID YOU TWO TRY IT OUT ALREADY?? 

**Ruby** : I’m shocked right bow.

**Mari:** Wooby, you are officially invited back into my harem. 

**Ruby:** no thanks : )

**Mari:** Let me rephrase that, you are officially F O R C E D back into my harem.

**_Dia is online!_ **

**Mari** : OMG!! Do you think I summoned her??

**Dia:** Mari, quit forcing people into your non-existent Harem. 

**Mari:** It E X I S T S thank you very much.

**Mari:** My dream is to make all of Aqours join.

**Dia:** count me out.

**Mari:** Aw, Dia, you jelly?

**Chika:** Wibble wobble, jelly on a plate.

**You:** You guys are making me hungry.

**Ruby:** Don’t you mean “makinf”?

**Riko:** Or “malinf”?

**Chika:** I hate you guys...

**You** : Chika, I’m coming to invade your fridge!

**Chika:** Don’t you have a fridge?

**You:** I do. But I also want to hang out with you.

**Chika:** aw

**You:** And you always have a load of sweets in there.

**Chika:** I’m unleashing Shiitake on you.

**You:** Fine. I’ll just go take shelter at Riko’s house then.

**Riko:** do NOT come anywhere near me when that T H I N G is chasing you!!

**Chika:** Rude. That T H I N G has a name.

**Ruby:** Anyway, Back to YohaMaru.

**_You is offline!_ **

**Riko:** She better not be luring that D O G into my house...

**Chika:** Oh yeah, did I forget to mention. The D O G also has a name.

**Mari:** Back to YohaMaru!!

**Chika:** Woah, I actually forgot you were here.

**Mari:** Rude! I was just getting a snack then when I came back, I took my time reading the new messages. So sue me.

**Dia:** as entertaining as it is to read you guys arguing over text, I have to go.

**Mari:** Bye Bye, honey.

**Mari** : I swear, I almost spelt “horny”

**Chika:** XD

**Mari** : It must be trying to tell me something.

**Ruby:** That Onee-chan is horny?

**Dia:** Ruby! We’re leaving.

**Ruby:** Ok! :)

**_Dia is offline!_ **

**_Ruby is offline!_ **

**Mari:** Well... she never denied it.

**Kanan:** Yeah. As Harem leader, you should probably go to her.

**Yoshiko:** and *cough* satisfy her needs. 

**Mari:** But who would be here to YOHAMARU MAX??

**Chika:** It’s still lame. 

**Yoshiko:** NOONE’S GONNA YOHAMARU MAX ANYTHING!!!

**Mari:** Chika, I trust you to live out my legacy for a moment. 

**Mari:** Even if you are incredibly mean. 

**Chika:** AYE AYE, CAPTAIN

**Mari:** Bye bye. I’m off to find Dia.

**Yoshiko:** Just leave already then.

**Mari:** Mean!

**_Mari is offline!_ **

**Chika:** Alright time to YohaMaru MAX. *cracks knuckles* as lame as that sounds...

**Hanamaru:** If I understand correctly that would mean that you want to up the antics of the ship “YohaMaru” meaning you want more moments between Yoshiko and I. Would that be right?

**Chika:** Well... yeah... but you made it sound all complicated.

**Hanamaru:** So you no longer want to do it?

**Chika:** Oh no, we’re doing it. 

**Chika:** Wait, hold on. Someone’s at the door.

**Kanan:** could it be You? She did say she was coming over. 

**Chika:** Just gonna have to find out!

**Riko:** We will continue to “Up the antics” of YohaMaru while you’re gone, Chika. 

**Chika:** Alright! Have fun soldiers! 

**_Chika is offline!_ **

**Hanamaru:** Yoshiko?

**Yoshiko:** Yes, Zuramaru? 

**Hanamaru:** What do you think about YohaMaru?

**Riko:** AHHH!!! YOU JUST LET SHIITAKE INTO MY HOUSE!!!!!

**Hanamaru:** Oh no D: are you ok?

**_Chika is online!_ **

**Chika:** Sorry, Riko! I’ll get her under control!

**Riko:** Please hurry!!

**_You is online!_ **

**Kanan:** You, that was rather mean.

**You:** XD

**Chika:** Shiitake is under control. I repeat, Shiitake is under control.

**Riko:** Thank god.

**Kanan:** Are you alright? 

**Riko:** yeah. But You’s not gonna be.

**Chika:** Anyway, I’m gonna take this time to scroll up and read what I’ve missed. 

**Kanan** : Have fun.

**Chika:** Will do. 

**Chika:** OMG!! YOSHIKO ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!

**Yoshiko:** What question?

**Chika:** Don’t play dumb with me!! You know EXACTLY what question!

**_Mari is online!_ **

**Mari:** What’s up guys. Dia kicked me out. 

**Chika:** W E L L Yoshiko needs to answer a VERY important question asked by Hanamaru.

**Hanamaru:** Oh, yes. I was curious to know.

**Mari:** Hold on a minute. 

**Mari:** Oh MY GOD

**Mari:** YOSHIKO, TELL US.

**Yoshiko:** It’s YOHANE

**Chika:** not according to your chat name.

**Yoshiko:** Then I’ll change it!!

**_Yoshiko changed her chat name to Yohane!_ **

**Yohane:** There. I am now the most deadliest fallen angel to ever live.

**_Mari changed Yohane’s chat name to Yoshikp!_ **

**Mari:** Sorry. That was a typo, Yoshikp

**Yoshikp:** I’M CHANGING IT BACK!!

**Mari:** NO!! YOU CAN’T CHANGE IT BACK!!

**_Yoshikp changed her chat name to Yohabe!!_ **

**Yohabe:** Aw, shoot, I spelled it wrong. 

**Mari:** Hahaha!!!

**Chika:** I didn’t know we could change our chat names!!

**Mari:** Did I not tell you?

**Chika:** I have the P E R F E C T name for Yoshiko!!

**_Chika changed Yohabe’s chat name to Yoshiko Kunikida!_ **

**Yoshiko Kunikida:** What the actual hell??

**Hanamaru:** Why my last name?

**Chika:** huh? I thought you two were getting married? 

**Hanamaru:** Married?

**Yoshiko Kunikida:** We’re not getting married!!! 

**You:** Aw, why not? I think you’d make a great couple. Right Riko?

**Riko:** Yep!

**Mari:** Or do you not like Hanamaru? 

**Hanamaru:** Yoshiko... you don’t like me?

**Yoshiko Kunikida:** Of course I do!

**Mari:** OooOOOOoooo!!

**Chika:** She liiiiiiikes her!!

**You:** And the ship begins to sail.

**Kanan:** across the vast, beautiful ocean

**Chika:** They still got a long way to go don’t they?

**Yoshiko Kunikida:** I don’t like her like T H A T!!

**Mari:** then why haven’t you changed your name back?

**Yoshiko Kunikida:** GRAAAHHH!!! I’M OFF!!

**_Yoshiko Kunikida is offline!_ **

**Chika:** She still hasn’t changed her name back...

**You:** Hanamaru slide into her DMs and cheer her up!

**Hanamaru:** ... What’s a “DM”?

**You:** Direct Message. One on one messages.

**Hanamaru:** Oh yes! Ruby taught me about those! :) 

**Mari:** Then slide into them! 

**Hanamaru:** How do I “slide” into them?

**Riko:** Just message her. That should do the trick.

**Hanamaru:** Alright! :)

**_Hanamaru is offline!_ **

**Kanan:** Well I wish I could stay, but I gotta help out with the shop.

**Mari:** admit it. You’re only leaving because YohaMaru aren’t here.

**Kanan:** I actually do have to help out.

**Mari:** Well, bye then. We’ll just talk about YohaMaru without you.

**Kanan** : Yeah, have fun with that.

**_Kanan is offline!_ **

**Chika:** Mari... did you just get R E J E C T E D??

**Riko:** I believe she did. 

**Mari:** Waaahhhh!!!

**Chika:** Don’t worry, there’s plenty more fish in your harem.

**Mari:** Chika, I love you. I love you so much.

**Chika:** I love you too...

**Chika:** ...as a friend of course.

**You:** Damn! Mari just got friend zoned!!

**Mari:** That’s alright. She’ll join my harem soon enough :)

**Chika:** I’m kind of scared...

**_Ruby is online!_ **

**Ruby:** Aw, Hanamaru’s not on.

**Mari:** I’m on.

**You:** NO ONE CARES!!

**Riko:** You...

**You:** Someone had to say it.

**Ruby:** Yeah, if she didn’t, I was. 

**Mari:** RUDE!

**Ruby:** Just a second, I’m going to catch up on what I’ve missed. 

**Mari:** Okiedokie

**Chika:** while we’re waiting, let’s come up with some epic YohaMaru fanfiction.

**Mari:** YES

**You:** Uh... how about a story where Hanamaru tries out pickup lines on Yoshiko but Yoshiko’s too dense to get it?

**Ruby:** The author’s already done that before.

**You:** What?

**Mari:** Author? Who’s that? Can she be part of my Harem?

**Ruby:** I’m not gonna lie, she would actually like that.

**Ruby:** OMG!! Yoshiko Kunikida?? I’m S Q U E A L I N G!!

**Chika:** Yeah, they’re gonna get married soon.

**Mari:** GUYS!! Let’s be the BEST FRIENDS EVER and plan the wedding!!

**You:** I’m in!

**Chika:** me top!

**Ruby:** Same, Chika. I’m in top. 

**Chika:** WPULD YOU GUYS QUITALING FUN OF ME???

**You:** Hang on, what?

**Mari:** as funny as that is, their wedding is next week. We should hurry and plan it already!

**Ruby:** LET’S DO THIS!! 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a habit of posting things too early...  
> The next chapter will most likely be uploaded after I finish writing 'Pickup Lines' (?)  
> Meanwhile, I'm just gonna try and think of an actual plot for this...you know, one where they finally admit their feelings in the end? (But that would be lame if it was in chat form XD) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed it (again?) 
> 
> Next time: YohaMaru find out out the wedding plans. (That's what I'm planning at least, but things almost always never go to plan so don't trust me here XD)


End file.
